1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layered ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-layered ceramic capacitor (MLCC), which is one of electronic components using a ceramic material, has advantages such as miniaturization, high capacitance, and easiness of mounting.
Due to these advantages, the multi-layered ceramic capacitor is mounted on circuit boards of various electronic products such as a display device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistants (PDA), a mobile phone, and the like, to serve to charge electricity or discharge electricity.
Recently, as electronic products have been gradually miniaturized, microminiaturization and super high capacitance of the multi-layered ceramic capacitor used in the electronic products has been required.
In order to implement the super high capacitance of the multi-layered ceramic capacitor, a method of increasing the number of multi-layered dielectric layers or permittivity while thinning thicknesses of the dielectric layer and internal electrodes, or a method of increasing an overlapped area between internal electrodes having different polarities, or the like, may be used.
However, as a structure of the multi-layered ceramic capacitor is variously changed for miniaturization thereof, among the above methods, it may be difficult to use the method of increasing the number of multi-layered dielectric layers or permittivity while thinning thicknesses of the dielectric layer and internal electrodes.
Therefore, in order to increase the capacitance of the product simultaneously with implementing microminiaturization of the capacitor, research into the method of increasing an overlapped area between internal electrodes having different polarities has been required.
The following Related Art Document 1 has disclosed first and second external electrodes formed at a lower surface of a ceramic multi-layered body and electrically connected to first and second connecting electrode members connected to first and second side electrodes members, respectively.